villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bryan (Michael Vey)
Bryan is one of the main antagonists of the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evans. He is one of Hatch's Glows. He has the power to condense electricity into beams to use for cutting. He works for the Elgen Corporation. History Past Bryan is one of the 17 children accidentally given electric powers at birth due to a malfunctioning experimental machine. His parents were killed by the Elgen at a young age, and he was taken in by Hatch. He was with Hatch for an unspecified amount of time. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25'' Bryan is introduced as the least mature of Hatch's Glows, being rude and generally gross. He joins the group in attending concerts and stunt shows. When Michael arrives to free Taylor and the other rebel Glows, Bryan peruses them with Hatch and guards. After cutting down a door, Bryan flees with the other Glows. ''Rise of the Elgen'' In Rise of the Elgen, Bryan and the others are sent to the Peruvian Starxource Plant to oversee operations. Michael is captured there, and the Glows go to mock him. Michael is able to verbally fend them off, telling Bryan that the others make fun of him behind his back and once, Quentin put dog feces on his bed. Furious, Bryan storms away. Later, when Michael escapes, he throws a lightning ball at an observation booth where Hatch and the Glows are. Bryan escapes. ''Battle of the Ampere'' Bryan assists Hatch in taking over the Ampere ''and overthrowing the Elgen board. The ''Ampere ''is later destroyed by Michael. ''Hunt for Jade Dragon Bryan is sent to the Taiwanese Starxource Plant to guard the captured Jade Dragon. Michael arrives and frees her. ''Storm of Lightning'' Bryan helps Hatch conquer the small island nation of Tuvalu and enslave its people. Bryan later joins Quentin, Tara, and the others in a plan to overthrow Hatch. They free Quentin's friend Captain Welch. However, Bryan betrays Quentin and rejoins Hatch. ''Fall of Hades'' In Fall of Hades, Bryan is only mentioned as being still loyal to Hatch, and is finishing his last few weeks of imprisonment. It is assumed he was protected against the Electroclan when they arrived to attack Hatch's forces, and he survived Michael's blast. ''The Final Spark'' In the series finale, Bryan only appears once. Along with Kylee, he mocks the Electroclan (especially Quentin) and shows them the Bowl, where the rats feed on the guards from the Joule. Sometime after this encounter he is mentioned by the Tuvaluan elders where the discuss his power as a laser cutter, having cut one of the elders' bikes. In the end, the Elgen surrendered, implying Bryan and Kylee were left to be punished by the Tuvaluan leaders. Personality Bryan is rude, immature, and generally gross. He is also addicted to action and loves fighting and video games. He is also not very bright, as he tends to make mistakes and act awkward in social environments. He is the least popular of Hatch's Glows (besides Nichelle), and is generally jealous of Quentin's looks and popularity. He also views humans as inferior to him because of his powers. Trivia *He loves Grand Theft Auto *It is implied that he dislikes Kylee the most of all the Elgen Glows. *Tara describes him as physically attractive, but not so much maturity-wise. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Teenagers Category:Genocidal Category:Incompetent Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Presumed Deceased